


You Crossed the Line

by alphardhy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking and dancing around the kitchen in your underwear at the same time, Bittle thinks, is one of the greatest things in life. But there are certain songs you simply cannot dance to.</p><p>(Or: Jack tricks Bittle into listening to old tunes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Crossed the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as some kind of headcanon at first. But then I thought "What if I made a silly little fic out of this?" and this happened. Also, this is my first ever work in this fandom, so I'm a bit nervous about it. I hope you enjoy it!

The sun is up, and so is Bittle. Has been since nine. His hair is mussed up from sleep, and the crease the pillow left on his right cheek last night has yet to disappear, but he could not care less; all he cares about right now is spreading jam on a toast to the beat of the song playing through the speakers of his iPod. Cooking and dancing around the kitchen in your underwear at the same time, Bittle thinks, is one of the greatest things in life. Right next to being kissed good morning by a very sleepy Jack, who is currently still in bed.

"You don’t gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work. But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work," Bittle sings. Wise words from Fifth Harmony indeed. He sets the toast on a plate once he is done and starts buttering a second slice, laughing to himself as he remembers the first time Jack heard the song. (He titled it “The Work Work Work Song” – it was like the “Halo Halo” incident all over again.)

Their breakfast looks delicious. Bittle is owning the dance floor. The weather in Providence is nice today – not too cold, not too hot. The birds are singing. His plans for the day include cuddling on the couch with Jack, maybe watching some movies, doing absolutely nothing _and_ cuddling some more (though this time in bed, just to shake things up a little bit). Truth be told, Eric Richard Bittle is really loving life at the moment.

The song he has been dancing to ends; Bittle is ready to nail the next one. _Please let it be Bey, please let it be Bey_.

There is a brief pause, and then the music starts.

But what he gets is not Beyoncé. It’s not Sia either. Or Ariana Grande. Bittle frowns. He does not know what on earth he is listening to, honestly – he just knows that it sounds like a terribly boring song that was probably recorded ages ago. He cleans off the knife he has been using with a paper towel and walks to the iPod to read the real title of what he has already named “The Ancient Yawn Song”. And sure enough, it is “I Walk the Line” by Johnny Cash, though it is stored as “09-i-walk-the-line_johnny-cash_getfreemp3z”, and the file does not even have a cover.

Bittle groans.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann,” he says, punctuating each and every word. Because he _knows_ he is the one to blame for this.

Jack bursts out laughing and lazily makes his way to the kitchen just a few minutes later, still in his pajama pants. His hair is standing up a little, and god does he look good. But yet again, Bittle could not care less. (Actually, he cares. He cares a lot. You should not be allowed to look _that_ good right after stepping out of bed. But that's something for another time.)

“Listening to some good old tunes there, eh?” Jack says, flashing a satisfied grin at Bittle before pecking him quickly on the cheek.

And Bittle is both surprised that his boyfriend knows how to transfer music to his iPod and annoyed that he has been tricked like this. By none other than Jack Zimmermann.

“Unbelievable, Mr. Zimmermann. This is unbelievable," Bittle replies, shaking his head.

(Now his plans for the day also include trying to pretend to be mad at Jack while cuddling and deleting "The Ancient Yawn Song". And maybe teaching Jack to download music from more reliable websites.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [lirapheus](http://lirapheus.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading!


End file.
